The Final Battle! Episode 38 Part 6/8
With Jolts, DarkusMaster, and Crimsonstorm vs. Agent Z, in the mist of battle, does anyone know about the self destruction countdown? Does anyone know what Agent Z was talking about? How much longer can Wolf last, by just sitting down, trying to not make Serenity hate him... Agent Z) Ability Activate! Sandy Cover! ( Sandis goes underground ) Jokathak) SANDY! GET YOUR A** OVER HERE, YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY MASTER! ( Flys in the air ) Agent Z) It's kind-of simple, Sandis eats your partner alive, then we eat you, JOKATHAK! Jokathak) How, everyone on the field is off the ground =P Agent Z) It goes a little like this... Crimsonstorm) Ability Activate! Thunder Slash! ( A slash, used my Thunder Ingram, that after impact you can here thunder ) BOOM! ( Jokathak falls to the ground and gets eaten by Sandis ) ( Over at where Wolf is sitting ) Wolf) JOKATHAK! First DarkusMaster and now Jokathak! I got to help! Serenity) Wolf, no you can't! Wolf) I don't care if Jolts said, he can handle this without help... Him and Phoenix are probably next up and they're my friends! I can't let them get beaten up by Crimsonstorm and Agent Z! OKAY! ( Back at the field ) Agent Z) Jolts, you know we knew you were going to betray us from the beginning! Jolts) You knew! HOW! Agent Z) It was kind-of simple, you were sent on a mission to the accurate place... It was the real Airzel who probably sent you, and yeah we knew about " Robot Airzel". ''' '''Jolts) Phoenix, we must not lose! Phoenix) I know! I don't know, if it was smart to tell everyone to stay out of the brawl... Jolts) I know... Ability Activate! Dark Flame! ( Phoenix covers his body in flames, that shot off at his opponents ) Agent Z) Really? DUMB MOVE! Ability Activate! Sand Eruption ( Sandis brings sand up from the ground, into his opponent ) ( Sandis pushes sand up and it covers Phoenix's body ) Agent Z) Oh and because of the mud and Phoenix's flames, that means, you're stuck! ( Phoenix, with Jolts on top of him, try to move, but they can't ) Phoenix) D*MN IT, WE'RE STUCK! ( Back by Wolf ) Wolf) Serenity, tell me the real reason, why you don't want me to go! Serenity) Fine... I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT AGAIN AND I DON'T WANT YOU TO KILL ANYMORE BAKUGANS! Wolf) Ugh... If I get hurt, then all well, but I promise, I'll not kill anymore bakugans... Serenity) Okay... ( Kisses Wolf for a few seconds )... Good luck! Wolf) Thank you... Wolfie, you ready! Nitro Wolfie) H*LL YEAH! ( Nitro Wolfie comes out of ball form and Wolf jumps off the railing ) ( Meanwhile, back at the field ) Crimsonstorm) Ability Activate! Flash Thunder! ( Thunder Ingram attacks his opponent, then a flash and thunder happens ) ( Thunder Ingram charges into a stuck Phoenix and Jolts ) Wolf) Ability Activate! Nitro Howl! ( Nitro Wolfie howls, that makes a wave of winds ) Nitro Wolfie) AWOOO! ( The wave of winds hit the ground, stopping Thunder Ingram from hurting Phoenix and Jolts ) Wolf) You maybe legendary, Thunder Ingram, but Wolfie is the next LEGEND! YOU GUYS WILL PAY! 'How would you rate this episode, if you want to... Was this part intense?' NEXT EPISODE Category:Wolf's Story